guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cruel Spear
executioner's strike for spears--Life Infusion 22:51, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :Eviscerate? The description doesn't match the damage progression chart atm. Sigh..when will Rangers get their deep wounds. :( :Probably never. Otherwise, why have a Spear Paragon? The Spear skills are there to do stuff rangers can't do easily, like instant bleeding, deep wound and fire without resorting to preparations.Labmonkey 08:00, 31 October 2006 (CST) ::um, no, rangers have the instant burn and bleed, while paragons have to gain adr to have a nerfed down version of the rangers instant stuff. in exchange paragons have instant DW ::Well, thanks to Screaming Shot, rangers can get instant bleeding without preps as well now. DKS01 03:36, 16 November 2006 (CST) :You want rangers to be able to cause DW from longbow range? T__T I'll pass for the sake of my caster characters' sanity, thanks. Kessel 04:41, 21 November 2006 (CST) Is it just me, or does this skill suck @$$? I wouldn't use it if it wern't elite.--12pxWindjammer 09:47, 24 January 2007 (CST) :If by "suck," you mean "not bad," then I would agree with you. But given how spears throw relatively fast, making 7 adren not too hard, you can drop a Deep Wound on an injured target while inflicting nice damage. As a matter of fact, it does more damage than Eviscerate, and costs 1 less adren. Of course, the enemy must be standing still for said Deep Wound, but I digress...Twinkie Doomcaster 00:27, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::Merciless Spear, when you need a deep wound most. It costs less, its not elite.--12pxWindjammer 01:38, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::The condition sucks major balls. You practically need to have someone gale the target to have 100% DW. The only reason this skill isn't complete piece of crap is that spear line doesn't have any +40 dmg no drawback attacks. Man what I'd give for 8 adren +40 dmg no frills attack. --Spura 07:09, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::::I'd rather have not moving as a condition than below 50% if I'm trying to get a spike going in PvP. --Fyren 17:53, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::::Yeah well both conditions suck. Most spikes only use shadow prison to snare down 66% so you need to change spike to include KD to use cruel spear. Really stupid to have bunch of DW spear attacks and they are all worse than plain Dismember.--Spura 11:28, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I'm pretty sure they're intentionally making it difficult to get a ranged deep wound for balance reasons. Rangers have nothing and mesmers only have phantom pain and accumulated pain. --Fyren 18:33, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Perhaps. But if you use several players, like ranger spike, it isn't that hard. Each R/P uses "Find their weakness" on himself, #1 uses "Go For The Eyes", #2 uses Anthem of Envy, #3 uses Anthem of Guidance then spike. Very high probability of DW. --Spura 07:09, 31 January 2007 (CST) Lol.... this got nerfed the same way as Eviscerate - and it seemed like they wanted more spear paragons. Tycn 04:03, 20 February 2007 (CST) Although it's a hammer skill and has key differences, I'd say in straight up comparison Crushing Blow beats this any day. Either way, there are better elites than this. DancingZombies 20:34, 31 May 2007 (CDT) What... "The Deep Wound is still applied even if the attack is blocked or misses, but not if it is obstructed." I've never heard nor seen this and I'm removing the note till it is confirmed. No attack skill in the game will apply it's condition if it is blocked or misses... Duncan Dragoon 00:31, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :GW:AGF. At the time I wrote the note, it acted as such. --Fyren 00:40, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::Would the wound still be applied if this skill was dodged? :::Dodging = moving = failed DW condition --Spura 09:37, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :::If you dodge but are standing still at the moment the spear reaches where you were originally standing, you don't get deep wounded. --Fyren 14:43, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Securing the Refuge Last time I was through there, the Eshau Longspear there was a spider and had Quick Shot. Can anyone confirm? Adeira Tasharo 02:24, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :The ranger Eshau was removed, it's always a paragon now. --Milkflopance 18:20, 3 May 2007 (CDT) That was no bug! That was a feature! 20:22, 29 May 2008 (UTC) : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO damn you izzy -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 22:44, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Is the inability to inflict deep wounds due to blocking really hurting you guys that much with this skill?! -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 22:48, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes. 23:00, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::It was the one thing it had over eviscerate (besides range)-- '[[User:ScathLann|Lann']] 23:02, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Ofc, both this AND Eviscerate currently need a buff (or a certain other skill needs a huge nerf...) Eviscerate for 5 energy every 6 seconds FTL! --Gimmethegepgun 23:06, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::You almost definitely mean this skill. 23:14, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Did you guys say Eviscerate needs a buff? Ok, for the sake of keeping the peace. I will not bring this up any further - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // [[User talk:Blue.rellik|''talk]] 23:28, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::inorite roflcopter -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 00:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::No, I mean Wearying Strike. Wearying with AoM is stronger than Eviscerate. Why? Though it has a bit lower damage than Eviscerate, the scythe inherently ALWAYS does more damage, with its higher min and max damage, and with the higher max means even WORSE crits. And then ofc you can use Wearying every 6 seconds for just 5 energy (easily supplied by a prot monk) while it takes over 10 seconds to get enough adrenaline for Eviscerate --Gimmethegepgun 02:35, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah, well, Wearying and AoM have been nerfed more than enough. 04:14, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Eviscerate+"FGJ!"+Enraging Charge+Flail, and throw in Dark Fury for the hell of it. The thing with Wearying Strike is that it usually means you have to take another skill to remove the self-inflicted Weakness. As for AoM, it's already pretty bad, seeing as you can't maintain it in PvP, and as for PvE, there are builds that deal much more damage (MS/DB, Scythesins, an assassin wielding any physical weapon...) lol -Mike 19:36, 30 May 2008 (UTC)